Songs of the Scrap Yard
by TRikiD
Summary: Just some songfics parodying the songs based on the MLP creepypasta "Rainbow Factory" by AuroraDawn. I do not own the original story or the songs written about it!
1. Sodor Smelter's Yard

**I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Original song: "Rainbow Factory" by The Wooden Toaster**

* * *

"Sodor Smelter's Yard"

Now, Sodor's tale isn't what they tell

Of the story we knew of engines working well

But the island's easy once you get to know it

With the help of the magic of what engines call "Hell"

(music break)

Now, let's delve deeper into Scrapping Philosophy

Far beyond that of Sodor's mythology

It's easy to misjudge that little island

With its luring décor and social psychology

But all with great things comes a great responsibility

That of Sodor's being metal stability

How, you ask, are they up to the task?

To which, the answer is in a simple facility

(music break)

In the Sodor Smelter's Yard

Where your fears and horrors come true

In the Sodor Smelter's Yard

Where not a single soul gets through

In the Sodor Smelter's Yard

Where your fears and horrors come true

(music break)

In the Sodor Smelter's Yard

Where your fears and horrors come true

In the Sodor Smelter's Yard

Where not a single soul gets through

In the Sodor Smelter's Yard

Where your fears and horrors come true

In the Sodor Smelter's Yard

Where not a single soul gets through


	2. Metal Sacrifice

**I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Original song: "Pegasus Device" by SlyphStorm**

* * *

"Metal Sacrifice"

Deep in the pages of history

Lies a shadow hiding in a mystery

A late-night story buried far away

Until it once again sees the light of day

—

When the little boys and girls turn out all the lights

And tell the story of a factory as black as night

The luxury of metal comes at a price

So just ignore the screams and don't think twice

—

You've proven to yourself and to everyone

That you're not fit to work like a real engine

You don't even deserve that metal you bear

When you stand beside a legend, you don't even compare

—

All of the failures help to fuel success

In this bloody and visceral metal game of chess

And just because you've disappointed, you'll pay the price

Now, accept your fate and die for the metal sacrifice

—

(music break)

—

Phantom screams echo through the ruined facility

A horrible silence builds an eerie tranquility

The souls of many innocent fill the air

And the hope that they all died was scattered here and there

Some mighty machines built within the wake

Of a long-dead dream, little demon awake

The citizens sleep, never quite knowing when

The sacrifice will reawaken, hungry again

—

You've proven to yourself and to everyone

That you're not fit to work like a real engine

You don't even deserve that metal you bear

When you stand beside a legend, you don't even compare

—

All of the failures help to fuel success

In this bloody and visceral metal game of chess

And just because you've disappointed, you'll pay the price

Now, accept your fate and die for the metal sacrifice

—

(music break)

—

All of the failures help to fuel success

In this bloody and visceral metal game of chess

And just because you've disappointed, you'll pay the price

Now, accept your fate and die for the metal sacrifice

—

(music break)

—

I don't even remember my past

I don't remember who I used to be

I don't remember my friends of old

I don't remember my destiny

—

My mind is torn, and my paint is bloodied

What I've become, I have no idea

I only know one simple thing

The name they gave me: Absentia

—

You've proven to yourself and to everyone

That you're not fit to work like a real engine

You don't even deserve all that metal you bear

When you stand beside a legend, you don't even compare

—

All of the failures help to fuel success

In this bloody and visceral metal game of chess

And just because you've disappointed, you'll pay the price

Now, accept your fate and die for the metal sacrifice

—

I don't even recognize your cheeky fame

When you hide it behind that mask of shame

You don't even deserve all the metal you've gained

You used to be a legend, a righteous train

—

All of the failures help to fuel success

In your bloody and visceral metal game of chess

And then, you sit upon your throne and you roll your diamond dice

And you send us all to die for your metal sacrifice

—

In the Sodor Smelter's Yard

Where fears and horrors come true

In the Sodor Smelter's Yard

Where not a single soul gets through

—

In the Sodor Smelter's Yard

Where failures pay their toll

Now, I've awoken

And I'm taking back control


End file.
